Optical fibers may be utilized in a variety of diverse applications in which light from a light source, such as a laser diode, is propagated along a length of the optical fiber. In some applications, such as lighting, signage, biological applications, etc. Light diffusing optical fibers may be utilized such that light propagating along the length of the light diffusing optical fiber is scattered radially outward along a length of the fiber.
Accordingly, a need exists for optical coupling systems for optically coupling laser diodes to a plurality of optical fibers, such as light diffusing optical fibers.